


What You Wish For

by ro_shepard



Series: The Misadventures of Rosario Shepard [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anticipation, Azure - Freeform, Biotics, Cat Fight, Control, Date Night, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Loyalty Mission, Restraints, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Sparring, absence makes the heart grow fonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has been thinking about something - about the time Thane tied her up and used her for his own pleasure. It had been unexpected from the prayerful assassin and incredible. She wants more.</p><p>This story will heavily reference my other story, Giving Up Control, but it is not a direct sequel as Shepard and Thane's relationship has progressed.</p><p>RE: Rating and tags. This story will start off M, but will change to E. Additional tags will be added with new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shepard pursed her lips in hesitation as she sat on the end of her bed. Her bare legs draped carelessly over the edge. She was dressed for relaxation - a simple N7 tank top and linen shorts, which left most of her sandy, brown skin exposed. She had been eyeing the assassin, who was seated across from her on the sofa, his dark eyes busy memorizing the headlines on his datapad.

Thane Krios was also dressed for relaxation, his long, muscular form covered in his favorite linens. He was lying down, facing toward Shepard, as his eyes scanned over the glowing lines.

"Thane?" Shepard asked, finally deciding to speak of her occupying thoughts.

Thane moved the datapad aside to look up at the woman. Her dark eyes twinkled with mischief and reservation. She was obviously very excited about something, yet very shy.

"Siha?" Thane returned. "What is it?"

Shepard tilted her head in thought, "Do you remember the time you tied me up and used your biotics on me?"

Thane quirked an eyeridge.

Shepard laughed slightly, realizing the futility of her inquiry, "Ah, of course you do."

Thane sat up and placed his datapad on the table.

_"Her body moves sensually against her restraints as I extend the reach of my power to her. She moves both toward and away from the light, as if she were deciding what she enjoyed most, what she needed most from my hand - pleasure or pain. I do not wish to push her too much, I watch her closely. Her dark eyes, filled with lustful yearning, plead for more. She is strong, my Siha, and I graciously oblige her unspoken request. I encompass her entirely and grant her sweet release..."_

Thane came out of the memory, "Yes, it is a moment that I have relived a time or two," he said teasingly. "Why do you ask?"

"I..." Shepard hesitated, "I've been thinking about it as well. And..." She lost her thought, struggling to phrase her question.

Thane's face took on an expression of interest, "What were you thinking specifically, Siha?"

"You were so... you clearly knew what you were doing and seemed to enjoy that element of control. How did you learn how to do that? And, please don't say it was part of your hanar training."

Thane chuckled, "No, not quite. At least not in a direct manner. When one is an assassin, one must not only learn how to kill efficiently, but how to also blend in with a target's environment - whatever that environment may be. My contracts have taken me to various places where I've observed and learned many skills to blend into a crowd."

Shepard peered at the drell curiously, "Did you enjoy those particular contracts?"

"I always enjoy learning and mastering new subjects."

"Did you enjoy reviewing some of what you learned with me?"

"I thought that was apparent, Shepard."

Shepard moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, her mind wandering to the memory of the before... vulnerable and exposed... at his mercy.

The soothing rumble of Thane's velvet voice brought her back.

"Those contracts... that exposure was more work and little enjoyment. With you, the experience was much more desirable. It's much more satisfying with someone you truly want and love."

"Are you speaking from prior experience or is that your hypothesis?"

"Irikah was not... my knowledge was obtained after her death. But, from observation, experience, and from the moment with you, Shepard, I know there's a difference when one is emotionally vested. That is a fact."

Thane watched her as she processed his words, watching her struggle with her curiosity. "Why do you ask, Siha?"

"I was just curious. You really are a wonder, Thane," Shepard offered simply.

The assassin was amused."You flatter me, Shepard, but you are not getting out of this conversation that easily. Did you enjoy the experience?"

Shepard had enjoyed it. Immensely. Thane was sexy and alluring in his own right when he was quiet and reserved, always having the underlying presence of power, of danger, of control. To have been at his subjection... She felt the rush of heat to her cheeks.

"I... yes. Very much so." 

The faintest of smiles pulled at the drell's lips. "With these questions and your recent ponderings... do you wish to experience more?"

Shepard looked at him over her lashes, her  eyes shining through the dark curls that teased over her face. She answered quietly, "Yes."

The assassin stood then and walked over toward his siha with confident steps, his obsidian gaze staring intently as he slowly closed the distance. He slipped a hand into her hair, holding the back of her head and leaned down to kiss her. His mouth moved slowly, savoring the feel of her full lips, her warm breath, her tongue sliding over his own. Thane felt her small hand rest against his chest and pulled away, kneeling in front of her.

"Do you trust me, Shepard, to ultimately see to your pleasure?" He asked, sliding a hand over the silk skin of her thigh, down to her knee and back up again. The lightest of touch.

"Of course I do, Thane, but I want you to have some pleasure too."

"I assure you, I will."

Thane posed another inquiry as he moved to lightly caress his fingers down her lower leg to her toes, taking care not to tickle her.

"Will you follow my commands?" He asked, lifting one leg to take hold of her foot. He gently massaged it. 

Shepard nodded in agreement, "Mmm, I will do my best." She closed her eyes.

"Your best? You would experience punishment for noncompliance, but will be rewarded with pleasure for good behavior," Thane said, placing a suckling kiss on her ankle. "However, you would not know the exact intensity of either sensation. I would determine that. Do you understand, Siha?"

Shepard's heart sped up with her awakened arousal, "I do."

Thane ran his tongue along the side of her calf, stopping every few inches to give her flesh a sensual kiss. He continued moving up her leg.

"Can I trust you to tell me if things become too much for you to handle?" he asked, placing  both hands on her knees. 

"Yes," Shepard whispered. She opened her eyes to look at him. She didn't know whether to be excited or scared by his calculated look. 

Thane spread her legs and kissed along her inner thighs, his hands holding the outside of her hips. He nipped her and she gasped, only to succumb to coos and sighs as he eased the sting with his tongue. He gave a small smile as her hips wiggled with need, trying to inch her core closer to the warmth of his mouth. He ignored her.

"Alright," Thane said, pulling away and sitting back on his ankles. He noted her flushed skin, her full, parted lips, her excited breath that caused her breasts to rise and fall in desperation. Shepard was a fine instrument to play. He continued, "We can share another occurrence, but it will not be today...or tomorrow."

Shepard gave a frustrated sigh.

"Patience, Siha. A little wait will aid in the... acknowledgement that you have relinquished control of your satisfaction to me."

"When then?"

"Isn't the Normandy scheduled for some shore leave on Illium soon?"

"Yes, in ten standard days," Shepard confirmed, her voice still encased with her desire.

"That sounds like the perfect opportunity for this arrangement."

"You're serious? Ten days?"

Thane stood before her and grasped her hand, pulling it gently toward his lips, "I'm very serious, Siha. I would also request that, outside of missions of course, that we should not seek each other out for company or for sexual gratification."

Shepard frowned, "You want us to avoid each other as well?"

The assassin nodded.

"That will be difficult on a ship."

"True, but we may greet in passing."

"You're asking for an awful lot, Thane."

"It is solely to enhance the intensity of your experience," Thane rumbled against the back of her hand. He released her.

"Well, now that you've gotten me all excited, and since you won't be touching me for a while, can I at least finish the job myself?"

Thane considered, for a moment, the possibility of the sensual display. His mind raced. He would use that for later. For now, he empathized with his siha; he wanted her as well, but ultimately, he wanted them both to save their hunger and to build a growing need.

"I will allow you to make that decision, but I would suggest restraint. Self-control. I assure you, the wait will be worth it."

"You are so cruel, Thane," Shepard breathed in defeat and unmet need.

"I'm proficient at what I do, Shepard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard struggles with the slow burn and Zaeed's loyalty mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll help if you're familiar with the paragon outcome of Zaeed's mission. And a side note, if you do take Thane along, you'll catch a beautiful moment of him looking at a scenic waterfall.

**Day Two**

It was only the second day of the shared agreement between Shepherd and Thane. If the two days were an indicator of what the remaining eight would be like...

Shepard sighed as she stood at her terminal on the CIC, reviewing her planet scanning  reports. The Normandy had finally arrived in the Hades Nexus System where EDI had quickly identified rich sources of platinum. She glanced at the progress reports 42% completion on the fourth extraction site, out of twelve. A slight groan escaped and she smiled as Yeoman Chambers offered a sympathetic look.

Typically, mining wasn't a bother. Shepard would pass the time exploring planet side, fairing good conditions, or she'd be learning more about Drell culture from Thane. However, the current situation was disappointing for two reasons. The first, the planer was not suitable for a landing party and the second, Thane was, at the moment, off limits. Garrus as an entertainment source was not an option either. Shepard  tried, but he had dismissed her in lieu of calibrating the Normandy's weapon systems.

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long ten days.

* * *

  **Day Three**

EDI had detected an anomaly in the Hoplos System in Kopis, a moon orbiting Makhaira. It was also rich in iridium and platinum. It was worth a look, especially if the signal truly was originating from an ancient Prothean artifact.

"EDI, could you please inform Garrus and Tali to meet me at the Hammerhead?"

"Of course, Shepard. Do you require anything else?" EDI replied.

"Please inform Miranda that I will be planet side for a few hours."

"Certainly, Shepard. Logging you out."

Shepard brought up her omni display and began scribng a message to Thane.

_RS: Going planet side with Garrus and Tali. Back in a few hours._

Her omni pinged as she entered the elevator.

_TK: Thank you for letting me know, Siha. I am pleased to hear that you will be in good company._

_RS: I've been thinking about you._

_TK: And I you, Siha._

_RS: What are you wearing?_

The elevator doors open to Deck 4 and Shepard made her way toward the Hammerhead.

_TK: My leathers. Sorry to disappoint if you were hoping for a more stimulating response. Besides, you're going on a mission._

_RS: You're terrible at omni flirting._

Shepard looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and her omni pinged  one last time. 

_TK: I will make it up to you._

A smile pulled at her lips and she closed the display.

"Shepard," Garrus greeting. "I thought Taylor and Kasumi usually jumped at these excursions? Well, you usually volunteer Taylor and Kasumi volunteers and return."

"I thought we could all spend some time together. It's been a while since the three of us went exploring."

"It has, Shepard. We shared some good times in the Mako," Tali added.

Garrus flared his mandibles. "So who's driving this thing?" He asked, following Shepard and Tali into the craft.

"I'm driving," Shepard said, making herself comfortable at the control panel.

Garrus and Tali exchanged uneasy looks.

"Uh... Shepard..."

"I'm driving, Garrus. You and Tali had better strap in for old time's sake," Shepard advised with scary enthusiasm.

"And to think, Tali, we've been worried about the Reapers taking us out."

* * *

"Never again! You hear me, Shepard? Never again!" Garrus exclaimed over his plate.

Shepard set her fork down and looked over to Garrus, who was seated beside her, "What, Garrus?"

"I'm not riding with you in the Hammerhead or in any other land terrain vehicle if you're driving. I value my life too much!"

Tali laughed and Shepard face took on a mocking look of betrayal.

"You two act like I'm trying to kill you! We're all here in one piece. Not even a scratch!"

"Barely! Krios man, a piece of advice - don't let Shepard drive."

"I shall keep that in mind, Vakarian. I appreciate the warning."

Thane had been amused by the dinner conversation. He looked across the table at Shepard. She was giving him an accusatory look.

"Et tu, Brute?" Shepard asked. She knew the drell was versed in some classic human literature.

Thane laughed slightly and Shepard winked at him. Gods, he missed her, her touch, but seeing Shepard in passing as she conducted her duties were highlights in his day. Having a perfect memory was certainly helpful during this temporary dry spell. His thoughts often drifted to the times where he'd hold her close in bed, smelled her sweet scent, listened to her laugh at one of his witty observations...

"I was only thanking Vakarian for his concern, Siha," Thane teased.

"Shepard? A word in private?"

Zaeed's heavy accent interrupted the chastising.

Shepard looked up at the merc, "Of course, Zaeed. Excuse me," Shepard said, getting up from the table. She reached for her wares.

"I'll get them, Siha," Thane offered.

Shepard nodded her thanks and followed the old veteran to his station.

"What's on your mind, Zaeed?" Shepard asked, looking over the merc's surveillance equipment.

"When are we going after Vido, Shepard? I doubt he'll stay put on Zorya much longer. Jesse and I ain't waitin' another twenty years to end his bloody ass. The Illusive Man promise me this revenge!"

Shepard sighed, "I haven't forgotten, Zaeed."

Zaeed was getting antsy. "The krogan, the drell -well of course the drell 'cause you're fucking him, but the turian, that busty asari, and that little ninja woman, they all got theirs, when am I gettin' mine?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, Zaeed? You're sure killing this Vido is going to give you the peace you're looking for?"

"Don't, Shepard! Don't you dare try to take this from me. Killing Vido is the only reason why I'm here -"

"Fine," Shepard said, preventing the old veteran from another rant. "We'll set a course for the Faia System."

The merc relaxed his stance and nodded appreciatively.

Shepard could not have departed the starboard cargo station fast enough.

* * *

"Siha, what are you doing here?" Thane asked, raising an eyeridge. He then realized that something was wrong. "What is it?"

Shepard stepped inside the life support station and allowed the doors to close.

"I won't stay. I know we have a deal. It's Zaeed," Shepard confessed. "The Illusive Man promised him that I'd deliver on his revenge on an old business partner - who also happens to be the co-founder of the Blue Suns."

"I see," Thane frowned.

"We're headed to the Faia System now. I don't... I don't trust him, Thane. He's too obsessed. I'm not comfortable with this."

"I will accompany you, Shepard. I will not interfere with the goal, but, I will watch your back," Thane affirmed. He placed a hand on his siha's shoulder and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thank you, Thane."

The assassin gave a serious look, "However, you must understand that I will kill him if he harms you, Shepard."

Shepard looked into her lover's eyes. He would - she knew it. It would probably be over long before she could protest.

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

* * *

  **Day Five - Post Zaeed Loyalty Mission**

Garrus was running specs through his omni tool when the doors to the main battery opened and Thane Krios stepped inside. He gave the drell a puzzled look, "Krios?"

"Vakarian, do you have a moment to talk?" Thane asked from the doorway.

Garrus nodded, "Sure." He motioned for the drell to sit on a nearby stack of crates.

Thane inclined his head, "Thank you."

"Everything go okay with the mission?" Garrus asked, shutting down his omni display.

"That is why I wanted to talk. The mission was both a success and a failure."

Garrus frowned, "Go on."

"Massani blew up a refinery - while we were on it. It was his attempt to immediately kill the man he had been hunting for twenty years. When Shepard learned there were still innocent workers present, she ordered me to guide them to safety. I did as I was commanded. When I returned to Shepard, the man we'd been pursuing was gone and she was in a standoff with Massani, each had their weapon drawn on the other. I'd never seen Shepard so..."

"Pissed?" Garrus asked. He recalled the time Wrex had pulled a gun on her on Virmire. "Yeah, Shepard doesn't take too kindly to threats. She kill him?"

"No," Thane replied, a bit surprised to hear the news about the Urdnot Clan leader.

"You kill him?"

"No, I... he was in my scope."

"Ah, she talked him down. There's a reason why she is, who she is, Krios."

"Indeed," Thane agreed. "It is fascinating to watch her work."

"I won't argue with you there. Is she okay with Massani and all?"

"Yes. I believe so, but she is a bit...testy."

"He did try to blow you up too. It's a wonder Shepard didn't shoot him in the leg on principle. She'll be fine. I'll talk to her after she's cooled down."

"I would appreciate that, Vakarian."

"Well," Garrus drawled, "I appreciate your sharing your concerns. Shepard can bottle up her emotions pretty easily."

Thane didn't respond.

"Hey, are you two okay? She hasn't been as grabby lately.

"Uh, yes... Shepard and I are... fine. We just have a temporary arrangement."

"Huh," Garrus voiced his bewilderment.

Thane stood and headed for the door. "Thank you for your time, Vakarian."

"Sure thing, Krios."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter summary in four short sentences: 
> 
> Shepard lets off some steam.  
> Thane can't follow his own rules.  
> Zaeed wants to talk to Shepard.  
> Miranda asks Shepard for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll help if you're familiar with Miranda's loyalty mission. (Paragon) In game dialogue is used.

**Day Six**

The rattling of chains, the sounds of frustrated grunts, and the impact of hard blows informed Garrus that he had been correct in his assumption.

It had been a while since Shepard had worked her heavy bag station in the cargo hold. She only used it when she was thoroughly pissed off about something. Garrus watched as the small woman decimated the weight and bag in front of her - human boxing being her favorite fighting style. Shepard had tried to teach him some of the basics, but Garrus had preferred more leg use and, much to the Krogans' benefit, more headbutting.

"That isn't exactly a fair fight, Shepard. Need a partner?" Garrus asked, making his presence known.

Shepard finished a combo as the therapeutic sweat dripped from her nose. She grabbed her towel.

"You sure about that, Garrus?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since we've sparred. I've learned a few new moves, plus, I heard about Massani. I figured you needed to toss someone around."

Shepard wiped her face and tossed the towel aside.

"Everyone has just been so blinded with rage and revenge, Garrus that it's putting the entire mission at risk. Zaeed, Jack, hell even you, Garrus, but at least you didn't want to blow anything up," Shepard said, getting into her stance. She raised her fists.

Garrus got into position as well. "That was only because we were on the Citadel," he cracked.

Shepard shook her head and went on the offense, shadow boxing around the armored turian.

"I'm glad that you talked some sense into me, Shepard, about Sidonis. You were right."

Garrus countered some of Shepard's moves, forcing her to duck and weave. He continued, "Massani will come around and, if not, you'll be rid of him soon enough. Either we'll die on this suicide mission, or we'll survive and part ways."

"And, what if we survive the mission, but can't get back through the Omega 4 Relay? Then we're all stuck together."

"Damn, Shepard, that's so morbid. Why would you even think of something like that?"

"Just going through all possibilities, Garrus," Shepard panted.

Their therapy session continued.

"You know, for someone who has decent fighting footwork, I don't understand why you can't dance, Shepard."

Shepard changed her style and gave a leg sweep, knocking the turian on his ass. A hearty laugh came from the door.

"Battlemaster! That was an excellent display!" Grunt exclaimed. "I wish to fight next!"

Garrus slowly got up and loosened his neck, "Grunt, doesn't Krios beat you up enough?"

"Apparently not if he's still craving altercations," Thane said from behind the young krogan. His eyes noticed Shepard, who had apparently been working out some aggression. He found her incredibly desirable, but he would not give that away.

"Well, maybe we could change things up for you sometime, Grunt," Garrus said. "Of course, I'm game if Shepard is... maybe a little two-on-two?"

"I'm game," Shepard agreed.

"When can we start?" Grunt asked.

"After our leave on Illium," Shepard informed. She glanced over at Thane, who was removing his jacket and vest. She watched his muscles flex as he slid out of the tight material.

"You're welcome to stay, Siha. Vakarian," Thane said, his eyes toying with Shepard.

"I should go," Shepard replied, ignoring the deliberate tease. She grabbed her towel.

"And you, Vakarian?" Grunt asked.

"Well, I guess I could stay for a little while to scope out the competition."

**Day Seven**

"Shepard, Thane is requesting entry, do you wish to allow it?"

Shepard looked up from her datapad and furrowed her brow. "Yes, EDI," she returned. She met Thane on the loft.

"Thane, seems like neither of us can follow directions very well."

Thane gave an amused look, "It would seem so, but I wanted to discuss our... date a bit more. And, to establish some rules."

"Rules?" Shepard asked, crossing her arms and leaning against her desk. "More than just 'follow my commands'?"

Thane stood at attention, "Yes, rules, Siha. Unless you want to forgo the... festivities."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"I will provide your attire for the evening and you will wear only that. In addition, you will not remove any article of clothing - yours or mine - unless I give you permission to do so."

Shepard laughed and then stilled her amusement when Thane did not laugh along with her. She cleared her throat, "So, you will dress me and I can't undress myself or you  without permission?"

Thane blinked both sets of eyelids, "That is correct," he rumbled smoothly.

Shepard held his gaze, her face still questioning. "Okay, anything else?"

"Yes. You must ask me for permission before you may touch yourself, or me, pleasurably."

Shepard remained silent, her prominent lean taking full effect as she continued to listen to her lover.

"Lastly, as I will be responsible for your... enjoyment, you will thank me each time you experience a pleasure.  A kiss, a touch, an orgasm... I want to be thanked for my generosity."

Shepard continued to stare Thane. "And this will be _fun_?"

Thane nodded slowly, "Immensely," he purred.

"Fun for _me_?"

Thane nodded again.

"I don't think you know what that word means, Thane."

The assassin laughed, flashing his perfect teeth. "Would you care to place a wager?"

Shepard unfolded her arms and placed her hands on the desk behind her. "Oh!" she laughed again, "so confident. Okay, Thane. Sure. If you're right and I enjoy this romantic date of rule following, what do you want?"

"I want you to give me free access to your quarters. It would be nice to not have to... sneak in, of course I may still do so."

"I would have given that to you anyway."

"I know, but this way I would have earned it.

"Hmm," Shepard smiled. "And, if you're wrong? If I don't have fun?"

Thane shrugged, "What do you want, Siha?"

_You. Naked. Now. My hands desperately holding on to you as you're -_

"You," Shepard admitted quietly. "I just want you, Thane. For as long as possible."

Thane's dark eyes quietly regarded his siha and he inclined his head.

**Day Eight**

Shepard had her tea in hand as she entered the CIC.

"Commander," Kelly greeted as Shepard made her way to the galaxy map.

"Kelly," Shepard returned, taking a sip," Any messages for me?"

"Yes, Commander. Miranda would like to speak with you in her office."

Shepard held her face neutral. "Alright, anything else?"

The yeoman hesitated.

"Kelly?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zaeed would like to speak with you as well. He's in the mess."

At that news, Shepard could not repress her emotions. She frowned, "Very well. Thank you, Kelly."

"Commander."

* * *

 "Zaeed? You wanted to speak with me?" Shepard asked, leaning against Gardner's counter.

The old merc was seated at one of the tables, "Yeah. Look, Shepard, I overreacted and I bloody well expect to still be paid for this god-forsaken mission, but I was out of line. It won't happen again."

Shepard was slightly caught off guard by the apology. "Zaeed, you're not the first squadmate to pull a gun on me and you probably won't be the last. But... thanks."

Zaeed grunted and stood up from the table, "Right. Well, you can call your lackeys off now," he said, heading for the elevator. "I can't bloody well spend Cerberus' money if I'm dead."

Shepard's mouth was agape in shock and disbelief. Lackeys? Dammit Garrus. Thane. One of you... both?

Shepard chuckled and palmed entry into Miranda's office.

"Miranda, you wanted to talk?" Shepard asked.

Miranda Lawson looked up from her terminal, "Shepard. Yes, thank you for coming."

"Miranda, you're one of my crew. Tell me what's on your mind."

"You remember what I told you about Father? Building a dynasty? There was another reason why I went to Cerberus for protection."

Miranda stood from her computer and continued, "I have a sister, a twin, and, he still hunting her. Cerberus has kept her safe until now. She's living a normal life on Illium, safe and hidden from my father."

"So, you think your father's tracked her down?" Shepard asked.

"Precisely, Commander. My sources indicate he knows that she's on Illium. I've tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life, but I'm out of options. He's too close. I need to relocate my sister's family before it's too late."

Shepard crossed her arms. "What do you know about your sister?"

Miranda placed her hands on the edge of her desk. "She's my genetic twin. We're identical, but she deserves a normal life and she's going to get it no matter what!"

"Does your sister's family know about this? Are they okay with being relocated?"

"They know nothing. They're completely uninvolved. Normal. I told Cerberus and they're coming up with a positive reason to move the family."

"What do you need me to do?" Shepard asked out of genuine concern.

"My father is extremely persistent. I'd like to go to Illium when Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get too close. My contacts name is Lanteia. She'll be waiting for us in the lounge near the Nos Astra Docking Bay," Miranda informed.

"Alright, Miranda. We'll take care of this as soon as we get to Illium. Our ETA to the Tasale System is twenty hours."

"Thank you, Shepard. This... this means everything to me."

**Day Nine**

_RS: What are you wearing?_

_TK: Well, a moment ago, I was wearing the memory of you, naked, on top of me, panting my name._

_RS: !_

_RS: Thane!_

_TK: Is that not what you wanted to hear, Siha?_

Shepard laughed as she leaned against her pillows.

_RS: You're such a tease._

_TK: We don't have much longer._

_RS: Yeah._

_RS: I have to help Miranda with something when we arrive on Illium._

_TK: Always a Siha. You cannot deny what you are._

_RS: I'll try not to be too long._

_TK: You are Commander Shepard. You must care for your crew. We can postpone if needed, Siha._

_RS: No! I can't wait any longer._

_TK: Do you require my assistance on the mission?_

_RS: No. I've actually been thinking about taking Jack. We could all use some bonding time._

_TK: ..._

_TK: Are you trying to court Death, Shepard? Are you certain Jack is the best choice?_

_RS: I only said that I was thinking about it!_

_TK: If you say so. In any event, if you don't require my arm, I will tend to some preparations on Illium. Message me when the mission is complete._

_RS: Okay._

_RS: Thane, did you threaten Zaeed?_

_TK: Why do you ask?_

_RS: He apologized to me. In his own way._

_TK: I see._

_RS: Did you threaten him?_

_TK: We had a conversation. How he interpreted it, is his own doing._

_RS: I am so in love with you._

_TK: Remember that when you see the dress that I picked for you._

_RS: ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard tries hard to get away for a moment to start her shore leave with Thane. 
> 
> Thane meets an old acquaintance. (An original character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azure was introduced in the Shadow Broker DLC from ME2.

**Day 10 - Post Miranda Loyalty Mission**

Shepard peeled off her armor and undersuit, stepping into her bathroom. She activated the shower and sighed deeply under the steam of hot water.

Helping Miranda had taken longer than expected, but Shepard was hardly surprised. Each time one of her crew had asked for her assistance, a firefight was pretty much guaranteed. Miranda had been right about her father's agents; however, she, Miranda, and Jacob had successfully defeated them, but the mission was not without some sorrow.

Shepard could tell that the loss of her friend Niket was heavy on Miranda. Perfect Miranda. The Cerberus operative did not have many friends and Shepard could tell by the pain she had witnessed in Miranda's eyes. It had been sobering. While Shepard still was not keen on starting a full-blown friendship with Miranda, she resolved to be a bit more tolerant and accepting.

Miranda's sister, Oriana, was now safe and Miranda took the opportunity to reconnect with her. All in all, it had been a good day, and with her date with Thane, it would be a great evening. There was only the small matter of a few rounds and then she would be free to run her hands over a naked drell.

Shepard finished up in the shower and strolled into the loft with her towel. She pulled up her omni.

_RS: We were delayed, but the mission's complete._

_TK: I am pleased to hear that, Siha. I assume you have to make rounds before your leave?_

_RS: Yes. It shouldn't be too long._

_TK: Very well. I've made some arrangements. Here is the location of the hotel, Azure. They are expecting you. I will see you at dinner._

Shepard put on her uniform tunic and leggings.

_RS: You won't be at the hotel?_

_TK: No, but I'll know when you arrive. You will not need to bring anything._

_RS: Okay. See you soon._

Shepard signed off and grabbed her datapad. Her first stop was Engineering.

* * *

Thane sat in a plush chair with his cup of spiced tea. He could not recall ever taking the time to appreciate the scenic beauty of Illium. His profession had taken him to many worlds with varied landscapes, and while he adored the majestic oceans of Kahje, Illium was like a second home world and, like Omega, it was also rich in potential targets.

Having lived on Illium for a time after his wife's death, Thane knew the planet well, but still, he decided that for his evening with Shepard, the popular, yet exclusive, Azure would be suitable for a memorable time. He had visited the erotic-themed hotel previously in pursuit of information. Azure was always bustling with the criminal elite, as they engaged in their hidden sexual fantasies. It was a place of seduction, desires, and secrets. The latter would be surprising to some with Azure's transparent, glass hotel suites. Shepard would, most likely, oppose engaging in their festivities so openly, but the outside glass did have dimmer controls to obscure the view from the outside.

Thane set aside his cup and stood. The whole evening had been planned and he would be able to help his siha momentarily escape from the stress of being Commander Shepard. His omni beeped with an incoming video message. He answered and a light purple asari with darker purple facial markings appeared on his display.

"Sere Krios, I trust that everything in your suite is to your liking?" the unknown asari asked.

"Yes, Mihira, the room is exceptional," Thane responded.

"And the requested items arrived as you wished?"

"Yes, they did."

"Wonderful. As you have instructed, we will take care of Ms. Shepard to suit your desires. I will see to it personally. When we have finished, I will escort her to your company in the restaurant."

Thane nodded and Mihira hesitated momentarily, "It is pleasing to see you again, Sere Krios. If you or your companion would require an asari for your evening, I would be more than happy to -"

"That won't be necessary, Mihira."

"You left quite the impression here when you were _active_."

"That was a long time ago," Thane stated flatly. Uninterested.

"Well, you can't really blame me for trying. Regardless, your requests will be met. I will guarantee your satisfaction myself."

"Thank you, Mihira."

The asari inclined her head and the display closed.

Thane's gaze shifted over to the dress that was draped across the bed. Shepard would look absolutely stunning. It was worthy of her Siha status - elegant, alluring, regal. Everyone who bore witness to her would be drawn in by her grace and beauty. Thane reached a hand out to caress the silk-like material between his fingers. He truly hoped that Shepard would wear it.

* * *

Shepard had made her way to Deck 3 when Joker's voice came through the intercom.

"Commander, Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a... disagreement. Can you head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?"

Shepard sighed. _Seriously? Now?_  "I'll deal with it," she answered back.

"Take pictures!" Joker pleaded.

Shepard stormed down the hall and hastily made her way to Miranda's office. She was so close to ending her Thane fast and this... this was the last thing she wanted to deal with. The doors slid open and Shepard barged inside.

"Touch me and I will smear the wall with you, Bitch!" Jack shouted, completely illuminated by her biotics. She threw a chair across the room.

"Enough! Stand down, both of you!"  Shepard stated firmly.

Jack was agitated. "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong!" The tattooed woman accused, getting into Miranda's face.

Miranda cast an uninterested look. "It wasn't Cerberus. Not really, but clearly, you were a mistake," the Cerberus operative jabbed.

"Screw you!" Jack shouted, throwing a finger into Miranda's face. "You've got no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I showed you!"

Shepard stepped between the two women. "Our mission is too important to let personal feelings get in the way," she reasoned.

"Fuck your feelings!" Jack's spat back. "I just want her dead!" She stared Miranda down.

Shepard threw her hand up in disgust, "You both know what we're up against. Save your anger for the Collectors."

Miranda returned Jack's death stare, "I can put aside my differences until the mission is over," she said, getting back in Jack's face.

"Sure," Jack returned with a fiery gaze, "I'll do my part. I'd hate to see her die before I have the chance to fillet her myself!" Jack threatened before storming out of the room.

Shepard took a moment to compose herself. "You two going to be okay?" she asked Miranda.

"It's a good thing you came by when you did," Miranda said, seating herself at her desk. "As long as she does her job, we'll be fine. Thanks, Shepard."

The commander gave a sharp nod. "I'm going planet side for my leave. If you or Garrus need anything, ping me."

"Will do, Shepard. Enjoy yourself."

"Yeah," Shepard said with a sigh.

She needed this damn break.

She made her way back to her quarters, grabbed her overnight bag, and gave Filbert a few food pellets. She stopped by the CIC for one last inquiry.

"Kelly, any messages before I head out?"

"No, Commander," the yeoman responded.

"Good. Now, if you all don't mind, I have a hot date with my assassin boyfriend!"

Kelly chuckled, "Aye, aye Commander!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really is a slow burn, but the sultry stuff is about two chapters away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard finally makes it to her date, but who's that stranger at the bar?

Shepard was met by a rather voluptuous, purple asari at the rapid transport station. She was wearing a black and silver dress that accented her sensual form. She was beautiful.

"Commander Shepard?" The asari asked.

"Yes?" Shepard returned, giving a curious look.

"I am Mihira. Sere Krios asked that I escort you to Azure and to help you prepare for your evening. I have a car waiting if you are ready."

 _Sere Krios._   _Okay_.

"I am ready."

Mihira reached for the commander's small duffel, but Shepard secured it onto her shoulder.

"It's no trouble, thank you."

"Very well," Mihira said, bowing her head, "please follow me."

* * *

Azure was open. Very open, with extravagant displays of wealth, prestige, and luxury at every turn. Shepard was not the well-to-do type, but she had to admit that the suite was gorgeous.

This was weird and the fact that this was Thane's doing was even more bizarre. Shepard wondered just how deep _Sere Krios'_ rabbit hole went.

"Mihira, is all of the suite so... transparent?" Shepard asked, commenting on the exterior glass walls.

"Many of our guests like to perform openly."

"Perform  _openly._ " Shepard repeated, not fully believing her ears. She asked her next question with slight hesitation, "Has Sere Krios performed openly?"

Mihira laughed, "No. Much to the disappointment of many. The windows have a dimmer setting to eliminate the outside view, should a guest desire more privacy."

"I'm glad to hear that," Shepard said as she followed the asari around the suite.

"I've drawn you a bath and I'll dress you as Sere Krios has instructed. When you are ready, I will escort you to him for dinner," Mihira informed.

"I can dress myself," Shepard stated, crossing her arms.

"Forgive me, Ms. Shepard, but I must insist on helping you dress." Mihira's blue eyes slowly glided over Shepard's form, "Sere Krios can be very _particular_."

Shepard raised an eyebrow and turned toward her new caretaker, "And how do you know that?"

"Sere Krios and I have... worked together on occasion. There are many opportunities for a man of his reputation." Mihira answered,  stopping at the main bath area. She gestured inside, "Please, Ms. Shepard, we mustn't keep him waiting."

* * *

Shepard stared at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked like one of the Greco-Roman goddesses from ancient Earth history. She had never envisioned that she could ever look so...

"You look radiant, Ms. Shepard. I can see why Sere Krios picked this dress for you. The deep green contrasts nicely against your human skin coloring. It's simplistic design forces any and all attention to you. I was told  that the design is human, but even the asari would say that your appearance is divine."

The dress was surprisingly plain yet sexy. From the front, two corded straps draped over her shoulders, securing the silk fabric over each of her breasts. Her back was open, with the straps running down to the small of her back. The same cording wrapped over her waist, creating a belt to a accent her figure. The material flowed down into a pool of elegance, with a long, deep slit along her left leg. The slit was a bit much, running up high on her thigh. She would have to be mindful of how she'd sit during the evening.

Her shoes were silver, heeled, matching the silver discs of her earrings, which was the extent of jewelry that Thane had provided. Shepard did not mind. She was not big on jewelry anyway. Shepard's hair had been loosely pinned up, leaving her neck free and clear from obstacles. Her makeup was light, except for her eyes, which were enhanced with dark shadows and eyeliner. Shepard truly did not resemble her soldier persona.

"I understand now why he wants you for himself. You are lovely. There will be many who will wish they were in your place this evening," Mihira said, trying her best to hide her jealousy. She continued, "I don't know if you're familiar with Azure, but there are always asari ready to please. Should you or Sere Krios desire anymore company, I would personally acquiesce."

Mihira slid her slender, purple fingers down Shepard's bare arms. She smiled as the human's skin flushed in color. 

"Human embarrassment. It is endearing. Have you ever been with an asari?"

Shepard forced a polite grin, "Perhaps we should go."

"Of course, Ms. Shepard, this way," Mihira said, her disappointment, apparent.

* * *

Thane was seated at a table in the secluded, upper-level area of Azure's main restaurant. Surprisingly, it was not the darkest corner, but the view was spectacular. From the  table, the majority of the restaurant could be seen along with the lower-level dance floor and bar. It was the best seat in the house - Thane would not have accepted anything less.

Mihira had messaged him, informing that she and Shepard were on their way. His eyes scanned the spiral staircase - any moment now his siha would make her way up to accompany him. It would be their first public outing in an unarmored setting.

Thane was surprised to realize that he was nervous, but he would play the part. It has been a very long time since he had been on a romantic outing with a true love interest. It has been so long since Irika...  He loved Shepard; he would die for her. That was a certainty for Thane. He just did not realize how far he'd fallen for Shepard until his eyes found hers as she ascended the staircase.

Thane rose from his seat as she approached and she smiled at him - radiant, timid. He was certain that Shepard would never be completely convinced that she was beautiful. She moved closer toward him, a goddess in human form. He had picked that particular dress because he had been studying human history and culture more in depth upon realizing his feelings for the earthborn commander. He bowed to her and reached for her hand, drawing it to his lips.

"She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies, and all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect, and her eyes."

"Flirting with Earth poetry? Very impressive Sere Krios," Shepard complimented.

"Siha, you truly are a sight to behold."

"In green, no less," Shepard teased.

"What can I say? I enjoy seeing your body covered in green," Thane returned playfully.

Shepard pursed her lips, "Well you do have good taste."

The assassin laughed, "Was there any doubt? Please, allow me," he said leading her to sit at the table.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Thane," Shepard said as she looked over her lover from head to toe. He was dressed in a fitted suit, black with a silver silk shirt. His chest was partially uncovered, but he was still very formal in appearance. Sexy. He was always sexy.

Thane smiled at her kind words as he sat across from her, "Thank you, Shepard. Did Mihira treat you well?"

Their waiter was immediately at their table with a bottle of wine. Shepard thanked the server and nodded her head, "Yes, she seemed to know you," she replied with curious eyes.

"She does know me. Mihira is a former contact. Outside of work, she wanted things from me that I could not to give her, but her work as a contact was unprecedented. Did she come on to you?" Thane asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"She did," Shepard admitted coyly.

"And your reply?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "I declined."

"As you are now, Siha, I would not be surprised if your evening were full of indecent proposals from many suitors. Even now, there are many lustful eyes on you."

Shepard's cheeks flushed and she lowered her gaze.

"You have no cause to be embarrassed, Shepard. You wield great power, whether these patrons know that you are Commander Shepard or not. However, the immediate attraction is, quite simply, a beautiful human woman in a beautiful dress. They want you and would probably do anything for an opportunity. Perhaps I should be jealous?" Thane teased.

Shepard scoffed in amusement, "You wanted this! Why?"

"Perhaps, I am a vain man, Shepard. Infinitely proud to have been chosen by you - in more ways than one."

"Hmm, I don't think you give yourself enough credit, _Sere Krios_. There are plenty of eyes on you as well. And, with you having history here maybe I'm the one who should be jealous." Her eyes flirted with his over the rim of her glass. She parted her lips slowly, taking a sip.

Thane smirked as his voice vibrated across the table, "I assure you, Shepard, there is no one here that could lure me away from you. I've covered you in battle. I've held you. I've tasted you. I've heard you moan my name. I felt the tight embrace of your body," Thane deliberately cast his eyes over her form, from her dark eyes, down to her bust, and back, "You are all that I want."

Shepard set her glass down and swallowed, trying to maintain her composure, "Okay, when do we get to the naked part of the evening?"

Thane laughed again, "I thought you'd like a little dinner, dancing, and then... I have my way with you."

" _Dancing_? Shepard asked, looking surprised, "You're kidding."

The assassin shook his head, "I'm not. I hope that you will indulge me." His onyx eyes sparkled knowingly, "You asked me once before if my assassin skills translated to the dance floor. Now you can find out first hand."

"I did?"

Thane nodded, "Perfect memory."

"Yeah, that. Alright, I guess I don't have a choice. I am to follow your commands tonight aren't I, Sere Krios?"

Thane grinned, " Indeed."

* * *

It was toward the end of their dinner when Shepard realized that she was on her first official date. While Shepard had enjoyed their time together on the Normandy, being out in public and openly flirting with the man she loved was a nice escape from reality. They had conversed over glasses of wine and laughed warmly at extravagant tales of missions gone awry.

Thane stood and offered his hand to his date, "Shall we dance?"

Shepard gave the assassin one last look of protest and finally placed her hand in his. She rose from her seat gracefully and she felt Thane slipping a hand around her waist. Many eyes watched as they descended down the spiral stairs. Drell were a rare sight and a drell with a human companion - nearly unheard of.

Thane led his siha to the dance floor, grasping her left hand and resting his right at the small of her back. He started to sway with her to a soft, smooth melody.

"This is your last chance to save yourself, Thane," Shepard whispered to her lover.

"I will guide you, Siha," Thane returned, leading Shepard through a few awkward steps. "Besides," he added, "holding you close like this... it will make for a wonderful memory."

Shepard leaned up to kiss the drell on the frill of his cheek.

"A stolen kiss?" Thane rumbled as the song changed to a more rhythmic beat.

It was reminiscent to music found in the old Latin American region of Earth, popular in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. Thane's hips loosened to the music and he led Shepard with a little more speed.

"This... this is nice."

"It sounds like it's Latin - from Earth," Shepard informed, "and I _know_ how to move to this!"

She wiggled her hips rhythmically and sashayed in close to Thane, taking the assassin by surprise. His dark eyes widened and Shepard leaned her head back and laughed.

"It's called Merengue. My grandmother taught me. Please don't tell anyone."

It took the assassin only a moment to catch on to the steps and soon he moved flawlessly with Shepard.

"Your secret is safe with me, Siha," Thane said, still in disbelief. "But now, now I wonder about the other secrets you have been keeping from me." He let her go and watched as the woman danced around him. She eyed him teasingly and he reached for her arm, pulling her close to him, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest and his eyes flickered dangerously.

"I can't express just how badly I want you, Shepard, in this very moment," Thane whisperd. He spun Shepard around and captured her back against his torso, his lips close to her ear, "but I'm enjoying this dance of anticipation, out in the open." He slid a nimble green finger down the side of Shepard's face, down her neck, and along the inner fabric that covered one of her breasts. "The things that I'm going to do to you," Thane spun his siha around again to face him, holding her close.

Shepard found herself lost in the drell's midnight eyes. "You don't play fair," she accused breathlessly.

Thane stroked the exposed skin of her back and his lips pulled up into a mischievious grin, "You're right."

The music changed back to a slower pace and they continued to move around the dance floor. The assassin spoke again, "There is a human male at the bar: tall, slim with an athletic form, dark hair, dark eyes,  skin a few shades lighter than yours. He hasn't taken his eyes off you since we stepped on the dance floor."

Thane twirled Shepard slowly, "Did you see him?"

Shepard nodded.

"Hmm," Thane rumbled. "His gaze is one of determination, not lust. He wants to talk to you, as if he knows you, but he's not sure how to get you away from me."

Shepard furrowed her brow slightly, "How do you know this?"

The assassin causally continued to look around the room, "Reading a room? Old habits. Go to the bar, order a drink. I will be watching," Thane said, bowing to his siha. He escorted her off the floor and kissed her cheek as he left her side, slipping away into the crowd.

Shepard moved slowly toward the bar, keeping the human male in her peripheral. She turned to order a glass of wine from the bartender.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to buy that for you,"  a strange voice offered from Shepard's left. It was the human. He had quietly made his way alongside of her. He leaned against the bar.

"No, thank you."

The man smiled. It was chilled, "I insist. It's not every day one has the opportunity to see Commander Shepard making such an elegant display, especially in the midst of such an important mission," he whispered to her. He nodded to the bartender.

Shepard looked over the stranger - he was handsome, his medium-length dark hair was styled back, but something about him was cold.

"Do I know you?" She asked quietly.

"No, but I know you, Rosario Shepard, former Alliance officer, who has mysteriously returned from the dead."

Shepard maintained a neutral face as she sipped her wine, "Who are you?"

The man leaned in closer, his arm brushing against hers, giving the illusion of a flirtatious rogue in pursuit of his nightly conquest.

"Who I am is not important. Let's just say we currently have the same employer."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shepard said stiffly.

"The Illusive Man is wondering what is more important to you, Shepard, saving your species from abduction or fraternizing in public with your alien lover?" The man scoffed, "An alien? Really Shepard?"

Shepard frowned, "That son of a bitch," she growled quietly, "are you spying on me for him?"

The man laughed and ran his dark eyes over Shepard's body, "It's my job to keep an eye on his more... expensive investments."

"He already assigned me a babysitter," Shepard spat.

The man huffed in amusement, "Lawson doesn't know everything, nor will she know about this conversation. No one will. Consider this a private notice of surveillance. Do your job, Shepard."

Shepard turned her body toward the Cerberus operative, trying her best to mask her boiling anger, "You tell your boss that the job will get done by the best group of humans and aliens ever assembled." Her eyes were ablaze as she continued, "And  both of you can stay the hell out of my personal life!" Her voice was a little louder than she had wished. She felt a strong arm fall across her shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Thane asked sternly.

"No," Shepard stated, continuing to stare the human down, "let's get out of here," she said, taking Thane's hand.

"It was a pleasure talking with you, Commander," the human said as Shepard stormed away. "I'm a big fan of what you're doing for humanity!"

Thane looked at Shepard and then over to the human male as his siha pulled him away.

"Shepard, who was that?" Thane asked as they neared the concierge desk.

"Some personal spy for The Illusive Man. Apparently, Cerberus disapproves of my choice in lovers. Really? Fuck him!"

Thane was quiet for a moment, "Cerberus -"

Shepard cut him off, "I don't want to talk about Cerberus anymore, Thane. I want tonight to be about you and me. Please," she sighed.

Thane wanted to protest, to know more about the exchange between his siha and the human at the bar. His face finally softened and nodded, "As you command," he teased, trying to put Shepard at ease. He was rewarded with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Lord Byron's "She Walks In Beauty" is such a wonderful piece of writing. It's always nice to see it used. Classy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Thane are finally able to break their fast.

Thane watched as Shepard entered their suite, his eyes following the sway of her hips. She did look stunning and for a moment, it saddened him to think that her dress would be off her goddess form so soon.

Shepard  was still agitated from her conversation with the unknown Cerberus operative. Thane did not know the human personally, but he recognized  the subtle movements of a trained combatant when he saw one. He had watched from a small distance as his siha talked with the man at the bar, watching her body language. Whatever message had been delivered from the Illusive Man had not been well received.

Thane locked the exterior door behind them and dimmed the outside windows.

"Siha?" Thane called, reaching a hand out to the woman, "come here."

He watched as she glided elegantly toward him, her dark eyes intrigued. Thane kissed her gently on the cheek.

Shepard gave a puzzled look.

"A reward... for not giving Mihira too much trouble."

Shepard made an amused sound, but before she could respond with a sarcastic remark, a kiss was placed on her other cheek.

"That one?" Shepard asked.

"For dancing with me."

Shepard smile slightly.

Thane kissed her forehead, "That one was for not killing that Cerberus Op in the middle of the bar."

Shepard hummed her approval as she stared into the assassin's twinkling eyes. She noticed his gaze trailing to her lips. _Gods... please._

"And, for wearing the dress..." Thane slipped his hand along his siha's cheek and gently tilted her head. It has been too long since his lips last roamed over hers and he sought them out as if to quench a dire thirst. He kissed her deeply, encouraged by her sensual whimpers and moans. Two small hands slid softly over his chest and he reluctantly pulled back, brushing over Shepard's lips with his thumb. Thane watched as his siha slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Sere Kios," Shepard sighed blissfully.

Thane's lips curved into a subtle grin, "Wait for me by the sofa, Siha. I will only be a moment."

Shepard nodded as Thane departed, heading for an interior room. She quietly made her way into the living area and stood by the leather sofa. Her thoughts drifted back to what Mihira had proposed.

_Have you ever been with an asari before?_

Shepard had not and while she had never had a sexual interest in an asari, she did admit that they - that Mihira, was incredibly beautiful. She held her arms and bit the corner of her lip. Aria would be pissed. Shepard had turned down the Queen of Omega on numerous occasions and here she was, captivated and flattered by the advances of a newly acquainted asari... mistress? Hostess? Perhaps it was the knowledge of Mihira's shadowy past with Thane that intrigued Shepard the most. She wondered if, during their work, if Thane was always the gentleman. Or, perhaps he was the cold, calculator assassin who took what he wanted.

"What occupies your mind, Siha?" Thane asked from behind her. "You're in deep thought about something. You always are when you hold your arms like that."

Shepard turned toward the sound of the low, sultry voice. Her dark eyes fell on the black bag in one of the drell's hands.

"Actually, I was thinking about Mihira," Shepard confessed.

"Oh?" Thane remarked, raising an eyeridge, "how interesting. In what manner?"

"Just... recalling her advance."

Thane sat his bag on a nearby ottoman. His eyes sparkled with keen interest. "You are curious about her? Or, about my work with her?"

Shepard nodded, "Perhaps a little bit of both. She is beautiful, Thane, and you are quite handsome and sexy, yourself."

Thane smirked and nodded, "She played a role, as did I, Shepard. I never had a romantic interesting in her. However... if you are curious about her, I could call her up. I'm certain that she would be pleased."

Shepard blushed, "I... no. That won't be necessary. I was just flattered is all. Unless," Shepard gave a hesitant look, "unless that is what you desire."

Thane walked over toward his siha and gently slid his fingertips along her bare arm, "No, Shepard. I only want to focus on you."

His onyx eyes studied the pins that held her hair in place and reached to remove them, freeing her dark curls. They spilled teasingly over her soft, caramel skin.

"Tell me if it's too much," the assassin requested one last time.

Shepard nodded her head.

Thane reached into his bag and pulled out a black, satin strip of fabric. "Close your eyes, Siha."

Shepard did as she was told and she felt the cloth being wrapped around her face, covering her eyes and blinding her to Thane's antics.

"Take away one sense and the rest become heightened," Thane informed, continuing to secure the fabric. "You are not to remove the blindfold, is that understood?" He watched as Shepard slowly licked her lips before voicing her acknowledgment.

"I'm going to sit you down on the sofa," he continued as he gently guided his love backward, until she was seated. "Sit with your legs uncrossed, hands on your thighs."

Shepard placed her palms on her legs as instructed. She could feel the exposed skin of her thigh, the dress' slit made full coverage impossible. With her eyesight hindered she tried to focus on her hearing to determine what her drell lover was up to. She heard the pouring of liquid into a cup, off to her side.

"I confess, Siha, being around you for ten days and not having you has been... trying. I've become spoiled by your warm embrace, by the feel of your soft skin against me, by the sound of my name in pleasured moans from your lips. This was a trial of patience - it still is."

Thane watched the rise and fall of his siha's chest with each breath. Her pace had increased - she was becoming excited. The drell smiled to himself.

"Did you miss me, Shepard? Did you miss my touch?" The assassin asked, sitting in the plush chair, across from his human love. He sipped from his tea mug.

"Yes," Shepard whispered, "fuck yes."

"Are you wet?"

Shepard felt her face warm and she nodded, whispering again, "Yes."

Thane stared at the woman in front of him. He knew Shepard was aroused, but tonight would be about _vocalizing_ expectations, desires, feelings... wants. He sipped more of his tea.

"Slide your dress aside from the slit and part your legs. I desire to see you, Shepard."

Shepard reached to gather her dress, laying the fabric to her side so that her legs and lap were bare.

"Part your legs, Shepard," Thane repeated.

Shepard shivered at the rumble of the drell's voice and did as she was commanded, slowly spreading her legs.

"I want you to touch yourself, Shepard. Show me how much you missed me. I want you to think of me as you bring yourself to the edge, but only to the edge. You are to stop before your release. Only I will grant you that tonight."

Shepard squirmed in her seat, a bit embarrassed and increasingly turned on, "You want me to... in front of you?"

Thane hummed, "I do. Just imagine that it is my touch, Siha. I want to see what you look like when I am not around."

"O...okay," Shepard said, shyly. She licked her lips in hesitation and slowly trailed her fingers along one of her thighs. She focused on her own touch has her hands trailed up to the edge of her lace panties and over her hot center. She slipped her hand inside the thin material. How badly she wanted him...

The assassin never departed his eyes from the site before him - his siha, toying with herself, the sounds of her sweet gasps and sighs were music to his ears. Every gesture Shepard made, every writhe, the tilt of her head, the way the tip of her tongue teased over her lips, every detail was committed to his perfect memory. 

"Are you thinking of me, Siha? My fingers sliding over you sweetly, caressing you, bringing you closer ecstasy. Do you want me to touch you, Shepard? Do you want me to make you come?" Thane rumbled smoothly.

"Yes," Shepard breathed, working her hand faster, "yes!"

"I will, I promise," Thane assured, setting his cup aside and rising from his chair. He took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his silk shirt, tossing them back on the chair. He walked over to his love and watched her reactions - she was getting close.

"Don't come, Shepard. You don't have permission to... not yet. I'm enjoying the view." Thane brushed his fingers against Shepard's bare shoulder, tracing her collarbone.

The sudden sensation of the drell's touch roused a sharp gasp out of Shepard, "Please, please I'm going to -"

"Shepard," Thane said firmly. "Don't."

It was too late. Shepard arched from the sofa as she found her own release, wiggling against the sofa as her body shivered with pleasure. She sighed and then smiled wide, her eyes still hidden by the blindfold.

"I... Sorry," Shepard panted, "I couldn't stop." Shepard laughed, delirious at finally having a release after her long wait.

Thane quirked and eyeridge and shook his head, taking hold of his siha's wrist. He drew her hand from her panties and brought her fingers to his lips.

"You stole an orgasm from me, Shepard," Thane's voice vibrated. He sucked her fingers into his mouth, tasting her. "As punishment, you will be temporarily restricted from using your hands."

Thane dropped her hand and took a step back. "Stand up," he commanded, "and place your arms behind you."

Shepard clumsily made her way to her feet and placed her hands behind her, "It was worth it," she said.

Thane was amused, but he maintained his assertive voice, "We shall see."

The assassin began to gently weave coiled rope around his siha's wrists, binding her hands in place. The soft, black rope would not harm her flesh, but it would prevent the stubborn commander from touching any further without permission. After he finished his intricate ties, he turned Shepard around to face him. Her eyes were still hidden by the satin material, so his gaze fell to her lips. He stroked the bit of exposed skin at her chest with the back of a finger.

"There are times, Siha, when I don't know if I should be grateful or disturbed by your stubbornness," Thane whispered as he nuzzled against the curve of her neck.

Shepard moaned and chuckled, "You love me."

Thane nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck, "I do," Thane confessed, placing hot kisses toward her jaw line. He pulled away as Shepard tried to kiss him.

"No. You have lost your kissing privileges for now. But, as I am a generous man, I will give you something else to occupy your lips," Thane assured they as he reached down to unfasten his pants. He laid them aside and reach to sweep up his bound and blinded siha into his arms.

Shepard inhaled sharply as she was suddenly lifted from the ground and into the drell's strong embrace. They were moving - toward the bedroom from what she could gather based on their trajectory. She felt herself being lowered into a chair, the pool of silk fabric was brushed aside to leave her lap, once again, exposed. She could hear Thane as he stepped away and the soft sound of clinking metal.

Shepard shivered as warm hands slid down one leg, from mid-thigh to ankle and suddenly, her leg was restrained to the chair. The same action was taken with her other leg and she swallowed, realizing that she was trapped. This was exactly what she had been wishing for ever since that instance with the other dress...

Thane lightly trailed his fingertips along Shepard's thigh, "Turn your head to the left side and open your mouth."

Shepard did as she was ordered and she felt the tip of Thane's member against her lips.

"You will pleasure me, Shepard, and you will not stop unless you are told to do so."

There was a hint of darkness in the drell's order that sent a shiver of excitement over Shepard, down to her heated center. "As you command, Sere Krios," she whispered against him.

Shepard slowly took her lover's length into her mouth and savored him - without sight and without touch, only with the warmth of her lips and tongue.

Thane hissed and briefly closed his eyes, focusing on the wet heat of Shepard's mouth. He slipped a hand into her thick hair encouraging her to take him in deeper. He gave a pleased groan as she did. His free hand reached down and pushed the fabric that covered one of her breasts aside, exposing her to him. Thane gently squeezed her flesh and teased at the hardened, sensitive nub. A familiar blue aura surrounded his explorative hand and Shepard whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This misadventure will be completed in 1-2 additional chapters. Thanks for your patience!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Thane finish their date and have a serious discussion. The mysterious man from the bar makes another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shameless, SHAMELESS, sexy times. There is more emotional substance toward the end.
> 
> Apologies for this taking so long to complete. It became a longer tale than I originally intended. Thank you for your patience!

Shepard pulled back and moaned as the feeling of Thane's biotic energy coursed over her breasts, increasing her sensitivity to his touch. She felt his hand move to the other side, pulling at the fabric.

"Shepard," Thane rumbled, pinching at her other nipple teasingly, "don't stop."

Shepard found the drell again with her mouth and took him in, her whimpers causing her mouth to vibrate over him. She tried her best to keep focused on her task, but her drell lover was not playing fair.

Thane grunted as he gripped Shepard's hair, holding her in place as he moved his hips in shallow thrusts. He slid his illuminated hand from Shepard's breasts, down her stomach, and teased her through the thin lace of her panties. He brushed her clit over the damp fabric.

Shepard moaned and rocked her hips into Thane's fingers, wanting more of his power. She tried to keep up with his bucking hips and after a moment, the pressure became too much.

"Please, please may I come?"

She bit her lip as Thane's energy surged over her sensitive nub. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"You may, Shepard," Thane said, continuing to tease her sweet spot.

"Thank you," Shepard breathed, her hips still writhing against the assassin's skilled hand. She cried out as she came again, fighting against her restraints. Her entire body tingled warmly from the drell's power, her breath was heavy from the impact of her release.

Thane did not immediately withdraw his hand as his siha toppled over the edge. He tortured her sweetly with bursts of power to her clit and watched as she squirmed for him - an erratic dance of pleasure just on the edge of pain. He untangled a hand from her hair and stroked her face.

"You stopped," Thane commented.

"Temporarily distracted," Shepard panted. She straightened her posture, trying to wiggle away from the skilled hand between her legs.

"You don't want me to touch you?" Thane asked, the light of his power extinguished.

"No, I... yes! Yes, of course I want you to touch me. I just want to concentrate on pleasing you."

Shepard searched for him again and found him with her lips.

"I want to hear you moan and gasp and whisper my name with that incredibly sexy voice of yours," Shepard confessed as she circled her tongue over the drell's tip.

Thane inhaled sharply through clenched teeth as the woman took him in again. He watched as she tended to him, slowly, deliberately, wanting to savor every inch. He could feel the increasing build of release.

"Siha," Thane groaned, "you feel so, ah - good, but, I want you to stop."

Shepard slowly pulled back and released him from her lips,  "Please, Thane," she began, "I want you. I've waited..." Shepard drifted off as she wiggled in the chair against the rope.

Thane touched his siha again, teasing her through her lace panties and hooked his fingers in the waistband. He dragged them down, freeing her ankles to slide them off completely.

"I'm going to miss this dress," Thane mused. "but the memory of you in it will linger."

Shepard tilted her head, "What are you talking about, Thane?"

"Stand up for me," the drell commanded. He helped his siha to her feet as her hands were still bound.

"May I see you?" Shepard asked.

"Not yet," the assassin answered. Thane took a firm hold of Shepard's dress at the slit and pulled, tearing the material away from her form.

Shepard gasped at the sound of ripping fabric. She felt the drell's lips at the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her skin.

"Ever since our first time together, Shepard, you've haunted me," Thane whispered, continuing to pull at the soft material.

"I yearn for you."

The tear moved up to her belly button and Thane brought his lips to her jaw line. "Your scent, your taste," he whispered hotly, nuzzling her cheek, my desire for you courses like fire in my very veins."

"Thane please," Shepard sighed desperately. Her tongue hesitantly ran over her lips, "Please kiss me."

The drell gave one last pull, ripping the green dress up the middle, and eagerly obliged his siha's polite request. He reached behind her, never breaking the kiss, and freed her from the coiled belt, tearing away at the remaining fabric until Shepard was finally naked.

Thane growled with need as he felt Shepard bite his bottom lip and he swiftly picked her up, holding her firmly as he sat down in the chair. He eased her onto his arousal, hissing as her body gripped him tightly. He watched as Shepard leaned her head back and moaned her own pleasure as their bodies finally joined in pent-up desire.

"Dance for me again, Siha," the drell rumbled smoothly as his hands rested on his lover's hips.

"My hands -" Shepard began.

"I will keep you steady," Thane cut in assuredly.

Shepard straightened her posture in the drell's lap and begin to move her hips rhythmically. It was awkward at first, with her hands still restrained behind her, but Thane was true to his word. Her sight was still hindered by the satin ties, but the feeling of Thane inside of her was magnified. The sound of his pleasured groans echoed in her ears. The textured feel of his scale against her skin was tantalizing. Shepard whimpered.

"You feel so incredible."

"As do you, Siha," Thane returned, "but, the sight of you..." He drifted off with a lustful groan. Despite his being in control for the evening, Thane enjoyed Shepard on top. Seeing her face of determination, of need... The way she exposed her neck as she panted her pleasure, the easy access to her erogenous areas, all aroused the assassin with an insatiable hunger.

His left hand continued to hold on to her hip while his right slid up the curve of her waist cup her breasts. Thane's power illuminated her soft mound of flesh and, as he pinched her taunt nipple, a moan escaped her lips.

"Oh, Thane," Shepard panted as she continued her sultry dance. She gave him a teasing squeeze with her inner muscles and a small smirk pulled at her lips. Shepard knew that little trick always got a rise out of her assassin lover.

Thane grunted low in his chest and pulled Shepard against his torso, smacking her ass with a glowing hand. He was rewarded with a sultry moan against his shoulder. The assassin took control of their dance, setting a steady pace as he moved within his captive target.

"Thane, fuck me." Shepard's voice was filled with need.

Thane wrapped his long arms around his siha, holding her in place and obliged. He fucked her as they both had desperately craved over there voluntary abstinence. As the tension began to build, he reached a green hand up to pull off the satin over Shepard's eyes. He needed to see her.

The sudden influx of light was jarring, but slowly, Shepard's blurred vision cleared and she met her lover's intense gaze. Her pants increased as Thane continued to move so deliciously within her. Her dark eyes were desperate and, almost as if on cue, she felt one of the drell's hands sliding over her bound wrists. With a sizzled pop, Shepard was free, her hands clumsily reaching to stroke the frills of Thane's face. She leaned up to kiss him passionately as his biotics began to encompass them both.

"Oh," Shepard moaned as she felt her body nearing sweet release. "Please, please oh god," she trailed off, words we're becoming increasingly difficult to utter.

"Yes... come, Siha," Thane managed to say as his energy flared in an explosion of sparkling blue light. They cried out in unison together as they rode through the ripples of their climax, neither wanting to let go of the other.

Thane fluttered his eyes closed, taking a moment to catch his breath. He focused on the beating of Shepard's heart, rapid against his torso. So human in its rhythm, but so... perfect. His thoughts were interrupted as gentle fingertips brushed against his cheek, followed by soft kisses.

"Thank you," Shepard sighed satisfactorily.

Thane gave a pleased hum, "It is always my pleasure, Siha."

Shepard sat up, making her way off the drell's lap, but was stopped.

"I did not give you permission to leave, Shepard," Thane's sultry voice vibrated, "I haven't finished with you yet." His cock stirred inside of her warmth and in one swift motion, the assassin rose from the chair with Shepard wrapped around him. He carried her to the bed and, with a predatory growl, continued to have his way with her long into the night...

* * *

Something was tickling Shepard's leg as she roused from her sleep. She tried to move her hand to the deter the sensation, but it was immovable... as was the other? The tickling sensation crept higher and a sleepy, aroused moan escaped from her lips.

"Mmm."

"Good morning, Siha," Thane said as he nibbled at his lover's inner thigh.

Shepard opened her eyes and smiled, "Sere Krios," she acknowledged, "are you going to let me go?" she asked, tugging at her ties. Again.

"That's not what you wished for last night," Thane countered, giving her a few teasing licks.

The commander sighed, "I...I can't stay here like this. As much as I'd like to - ah!"

"Perhaps you are not trying hard enough, Siha."

Shepard laughed and finally succumbed to the drell's skilled tongue, cooing and writhing against the sheets. It wasn't long before Thane brought her to orgasm as only he could.

"Mmm, thank you."

Thane kissed his way up Shepard's naked form and released her the restraints on the bed, "You are most welcome," he said, pulling her to rest against him.

"Okay," Shepard began, breaking their shared silence, "I'll have EDI give you free access to my quarters, but I want you there and naked every time I enter."

Thane chuckled and nuzzled against Shepard's dark curls.

"So you enjoyed following my commands?"

"Don't gloat, Thane."

The drell continued to chuckle. He peered down to his siha whose head was on his chest. She was quietly tracing over his defined muscles.

"As you said that you were going to give me access anyway, I'd like to request something else."

"Yes?" Shepard asked.

Thane caressed the soft skin of her arm, "On Zorya, with Zaeed, you ordered me to leave your side and to escort the refinery workers to safety. I obeyed your command without question. I always will."

Shepard sat up and raised an eyebrow.

Thane continued, "In the end, Shepard, when we confront the Collectors, I would ask that you not send me away from your side again. In victory or defeat, allow me to be with you."

Shepard's dark eyes roamed over the drell's handsome face. Such loyalty and devotion. Her heart swelled from both great love for this man who had captivated her very being and from great pain from knowing the same man was dying.

"Okay," she whispered to him as her eyes watered from her conflicting emotions, "okay, Thane, but I want something from you as well," Shepard confessed hesitantly.

The assassin wiped at her tears, "Anything, Siha. I would give you anything."

"I want you to talk to Mordin about your condition." 

The words tumbled hurriedly out of Shepard's mouth, but she didn't care.

"I want you to try any and everything that you can to... to stay with me."

Thane blinked both sets of eyelids, her request had taken him off guard. He watched as more tears streamed down his lover's cheeks. His fingers continued to wipe them away. Thane's entire world had changed in a fraction of a year's time, his entire purpose. His nonchalant attitude about his own death was now coming back to haunt him. Thane wanted to live now more than ever before and suddenly, a man who had nothing to lose had _everything_ to lose. For the second time.

Thane nodded to her, "Okay Rosario," he rumbled quietly. He felt Shepard rush into his arms and press her full lips against his. The taste was salty from her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

A thin veil of smoke floated around a holoscreen as footage of the famed Commander Shepard along with the assassin, Thane Krios, came into view.

"Did you make contact with Shepard on Illium?" an authoritative voice asked.

More smoke rose from the end of a cigarette.

"Yes, sir. As you instructed. She was less than pleased to receive your message," a cold voice returned, "she's a disgrace to this organization. After everything we've fought for! After the Council slammed humanity time after time, she takes an alien for a lover!"

"Kai, you sound jealous," the Illusive Man stated. "It's of no importance. Shepard's role is almost complete. Once we have access to the Collectors' Reaper technology, she will no longer be of use."

"What is your command?"

The Illusive Man took a long drag, "Continue to keep an eye on her and the drell. If she continues to be distracted from the mission, use the drell as leverage."

"Gladly," Kai returned eagerly.

"Quietly, Kai. Neatly. You can be too rambunctious at times."

Kai Leng bowed his head slightly, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
